Still Waiting
by OpticalColors
Summary: Demyx runs across Zexion at the park, unconscious. Zexion doesn't remember who he is or what he was doing there. So, Demyx decides to take him. Demyx falls in love with Zexion. Rating will go up in later chaps! Demyx/Zexion.DISCONTINUED, rewrite maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Still Waiting

First fanfic, please be nice to me and R&R.

Don't own KH- or the characters. Square Enix does. The rated is T right now but will go to M soon.

Chapter One

A nice quiet, winter breeze blew through Demyx's over gelled mullet. He shivered a tad and pulled his jacket closer to his body to contain the heat within himself. He quietly crunched through the snow, the frozen grass breaking easily under his boots. A few snowflakes flew through the gray sky. It was rather cold for a November morning. A black case, one used for carrying an instrument, was fitted over his back with a strap, signifying that Demyx was rather strong to be carrying a case nearly as tall as himself, who he was just over 6 feet, a nice size for a senior in high school. He walked through the deserted park, the eerie sound being the only thing keeping him company. His tan skin clashed with the splotches covering his face. His sea-green eyes were gorgeous and Demyx found himself always blushing whenever someone complimented him on his eyes.

Demyx had been at the park for over an hour in the cold. He wasn't that cold but something lurked in his senses to check every inch of the park-his eyes lurking on a feminine body unconscious on a park bench. This made his heart nearly jump out of his chest. The figure has slate-purple hair and pale skin. He reached to touch the cold body. Was this body dead? He shook the boy's shoulder with his surprisingly warm hand despite the cold weather. He heard faint breathing and rising chest from the smaller teen. The slate haired boy opened his sapphire orbs slightly, staring at Demyx confused.

"W-what are you doing here?"The slate haired boy choked out the sentence, his voice sore and scratchy. Demyx tilted his head in confusion. Why had the boy asked him what he was doing here? This is a public park after all.

"I could ask you the same thing." Demyx raised an eyebrow and nervously chuckled.

The slate haired teen sat up and glanced around with one eye showing-the other being hidden under his long emo-ish fringe."Where am I?' The boy spoke with ease now.

"You're at the park. You shouldn't sleep here. You nearly froze to death." Demyx was slightly worried over the boy. Was he mentally-challenged?"You're lucky I found you here when I did." He simply stated.

"W-why am I here…?" The younger asked, rubbing his temples with his fingers."I can't remember anything!" He blurted out, tears filling at the rim of his eyes. Demyx then noticed the boy had long pretty eyelashes, frame the beautiful eyes of his; those pale-pink lips trembling slightly.

Demyx wanted to simply hug the poor boy to death."You can't remember anything? Your name?" Demyx looked bewildered, watching the boy having sudden interest in his converse shoes. The slate haired teen shook his head, a single tear making its way into the boy's jeans, followed by more drops of tears. The younger let out a sob and if Demyx's heart had legs-it would have ripped out of his ribcage and ran off.

Demyx finally spoke after minutes passing by of staring at the strange teen. "I'm Demyx." He swallowed and held his hand to the slated haired boy. The boy starred at Demyx before cautiously taking it.

"Y-your hand…It's warm." The younger gasped out between cries of frustration and fright. Demyx's eyes slid widen open and the boy's miserable voice. He clung to his neck and pulled him into his chest, running his fingers through the boy's soft hair, soothing and cooing into his ear."It's alright. Don't be scared. I'm here. I'll take care of you. I'll help you find your past." Demyx pulled the boy slowly away, wiping the remaining tears away with his finger tips, sending shivers down the younger's spine. Demyx smiled warmly at the slate haired teen-when a thought erupted into his head like fireworks. The idea just came into his head.

"Your name is Zexion." Demyx stated, fondly.

Zexion nodded drying his face with the back of his hand."Thank you, Demyx." He whispered softly.

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand, and pulled him off the bench."Let's go home, Zex."

The two boys walked away into the frosty morning. To Demyx's home that Zexion would now call home-as least until he regained his memories. Demyx was enchanted by Zexion's slim figure. He wondered if his body frame was made of ice. It looked like it would break if he held it too strongly. Zexion didn't break although. He walked with grace, cat-like movement while Demyx walked like any bum would-but something was different this time. His hand was entwined with Zexion's.

That was the best part of it.

TBC

Remember to R&R because that motivates me. Oh, and if anyone can tell me where the title of this fanfic is from, I'll do an oneshot if anything you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Waiting Chapter 2

Hehe, I got to working on the second chappie quick because I'll like to thank my first reviewer RikaAida and the title is not from a movie but I'll give you a hint. Hint: Deryck Whibley. :3 Thanks my second reviewer gaara'sGurl101.

I'll also like to thank my role-play partner Kimi for helping me with ideas for this chapter and for inspiring me to do at least 2,000 words for this chap which would more than twice for last chap and yeah it didn't make it, short of 200 words excluded random rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters, if I did-Demyx and Zexion would get hooked up because I'm a perv.

Zexion: *nods* Yes, Aoiyoru, you ARE a perv.

Demyx: Aww Zexy, c'mon, it's not that bad.

Aoiyoru: It's not THAT bad? No smex for you mister!

Zexion: *giggles* Demyx gets no smex.

Aoiyoru: *pats Zex* I can never get mad at you.

Zexion: *innocent*

Demyx: *steals Zexion away*

Aoiyoru: HEY! I need him for my porn-

Neither of the two teens had any idea of a man watching them from afar. He had followed them to a house, not far from the park, before a German Sheppard warred him away. Demyx turned around.

"Myde, buddie what's wrong?" Demyx turned to kneel and pet the dog. "Are you barking at Zexion?" It's okay Myde, he's room-mate? No, friend? Brother? Zexion, what should our relation be between each other?" Demyx's curious eyes pierced Zexion's soul. Not in a bad way, but a way like see could see through Zexion.

"Demyx, I don't know… A friend sounds nice." Zexion said quietly while smiling brightly and kneeled over to pet Myde. Myde returned the pet with a wet lick on Zexion's nose. Zexion giggled slightly which made Demyx's heart beat faster. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and led him inside. He set his case onto the couch and gently pushed Zexion next to it.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Demyx asked, staring into Zexion's blue eyes. Zexion nodded slowly, returning the stare. A smile plastered onto Demyx's face. "Want marshmallows to?"

Zexion shrugged. "What are… marshmallows?" Demyx stared at Demyx like if he had three eyes and eight fingers growing out of the side of his head.

"How can you not know what marshmallows are?" He yelled by accident, only wanting for it to come out as a question. Zexion winced and scooted towards the back of the couch. His lips trembling to hold a cry back. Demyx took notice of his and immediately and hugged Zexion tightly. "I'm so sorry Zexion! I didn't mean to yell at you." Demyx gave an apologetic smile towards the slate haired teen.

"I'm okay Demyx. I'm sorry for not knowing what marshmallows…are." Zexion began fiddling with invisible threats of cloth hanging from his jacket.

"Your fine. I'll have to give you lots of marshmallows." Demyx stood and walked into the hallway and opened the closet. He pulled out a nice fluffy pillow and warm blanket. Zexion watched with curiosity. Demyx began to walk back and Zexion turned his head to stare at something else. Demyx laughed and ruffled Zexion's hair.

"Hey. No touching my hair." Zexion couldn't hide a grin. Demyx continued laughing and unfolded the blanket and draped it over Zexion. He placed the pillow on the end of the couch.

"Lay down, It's a lot more comfortable than sitting since you were sleeping on a park bench." Zexion did as he was told and rested his head on the pillow. He smiled up at Demyx shyly.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem Zexy."

"Why do you call me Zexy if you gave me the name Zexion?" Demyx faceplamed.

"It's a nickname and it rhymes with sexy." Demyx chuckled.

"S-sexy..? " Zexion's face blushed four shades darker.

"Heh. I'll make us some hot chocolate now." Demyx hurriedly walked into the kitchen before the slate haired teen could question him again.

_"What's the purpose? It feels worthless_

_So unwanted like I've lost all my value_

_I can't find it, not in the least bit_

_and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you"_

Zexion sighed and ran his thin fingers through his silky hair, thinking hard about why he was at the park. His head began to hurt and he furrowed his brows frustrated. He sniffed the blanket, but it was a bland scent. He thought it would smell like Demyx- a comfortable, oceanic smell, but it smelled of emptiness. He let a few tears fall from his eyes and they hit the pillow, wetting it. He didn't know why he started crying, he just couldn't help it to slip out. He was unaware of Demyx watching him from across the room.

Demyx frowned slightly, setting the two mugs of streaming hot chocolate on the end table. He walked over to the couch and kneeled to Zexion's level.

"Zexion, why are you crying?" Demyx inquired worried. He ran his finger along Zexion's cheek, catching the tears that flowed from his eyes.

Zexion shook his head."I d-don't know. I'm just so confused right now. It hurts. It's unbearable." He sobbed out.

_"And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all_

_And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all_

_But then you assure me"_

Demyx leaned to Zexion's face, an inch away. His warm breath heated Zexion's face. Zexion blushed slightly. Demyx pressed his lips against Zexion's cheek, right below his eyes. He licked the salty tears from Zexion's beautiful face. Zexion widen his eyes.

"D-demyx what are y-you doing?" He stuttered out, shocked.

_"I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once"_

_-Relient K, More Than Useless._

Demyx placed his fingers on Zexion's lips, quieting him. "Shh, Zexion it's okay. Don't cry. We'll get through this. I'll help you remember." Demyx cooed, brushing Zexion's fringe away from his other eye."You look better when both your gorgeous eyes are showing." Demyx stated as a fact. Zexion kissed Demyx's nose, the sudden movement causing his fringe to fall back into place. He smiled and wrapped his skinny arms around Demyx's neck.

"Thank you so much Demyx. I really appreciate this." Zexion closed his eyes. "I want to drink the hot chocolate and eat marshmallows."Zexion giggled making Demyx turn into mush. Demyx's face reddened and he nodded quickly. Zexion's arms were still around Demyx's neck so he grabbed Zexion's legs and brought him up to his chest, carrying him.

"Whoa!" Zexion blurted, clinging to Demyx tighter. Demyx carried the younger teen over across the room to the end table. "I can carry myself, Demyx." Zexion rolled his eyes but his grin on his face showed that he didn't mind.

Demyx ruffled his hair."Okay, Zexy, enjoy." He gave Zexion the slightly cooled mug of coco. Zexion took the mug and sipped it.

"It's good." Zexion said before taking a longer gulp. He chewed the white, gooey, marshmallows. Demyx laughed at Zexion. "What's so funny Dem?" Zexion asked slightly hurt.

"Your nose, there's a marshmallow on it." Demyx chuckled before plucking the marshmallow off with his tongue, eating it. Zexion blushed and handed Demyx the empty mug and retreated back to the couch. Demyx smiled inward and took the mugs into the kitchen. He set them on the counter, slightly messy. He needed to do those later before Zexion saw the mess. Demyx wandered over to the phone on the wall.

"Hey, Zexion, want to go to school tomorrow?" Demyx called into the living room.

Zexion shuffled from under the blanket. School, school. Oh, the hellhole where teachers pile you with homework and teenagers with hormones make out in the hallways."Your school?" Zexion called back. Of course Demyx's school. You fool, where else? Zexion mentally slapped himself.

"Yup, I know no one likes school, but you'll be lonely since I have school five days a week." Demyx replied, hearing footsteps coming closer.

Zexion walked up to Demyx, slightly chocked by the condition his kitchen was in."Demyx! There could be diseases in here, you pig!" Zexion held the bridge of his nose in disgust.

Demyx, not fazed by the harsh words because he could agree with him on that , chuckled. "Sorry, I'll clean this up soon."

"Soon, I'll die by then." Zexion replied rolling his eyes.

"Gosh, you're like my mom." Demyx grinned.

"W-what? I'm like your mom?" Zexion stuttered.

"Yeah, my mom was a house wife. She was always nagging at me for having no cleaning skills."

"Are you calling me a h-house wife?"

"Maybe. What if I am?"Demyx smiled at Zexion, showing he meant no offence.

Zexion stared at Demyx for a moment before blurting out something Demyx wasn't expecting."Am I really that feminine?"

Demyx leaned closer."What do you mean, Zexy? Isn't that cute?"

Zexion frowned."C-cute? Is it really okay for you to call me that? We're both guys."

"I suppose you kissing my nose wasn't weird?" Demyx joked lightly.

"Your right, Dem, and you just let me do that. So that means you won't mind if I do this..?" Zexion leaned up his tippy-toes and brushed his lips against Demyx's. The kiss lingered for a moment before Zexion pulled away.

Demyx stared like a deer facing headlights. He finally spoke breathing Zexion's eardrums."Oh my gosh! Zexion that was so cute of you!" He suddenly hugged the slate haired teen, knocking him to the ground. The younger teen flailed around helplessly.

"D-demyx, I can't b-breathe!" Demyx gave an apologetic smile and got off him.

Zexion sighed."You are a weirdo, you know that?"

That statement made Demyx grin more. "So, I'm told." Demyx leaned over to kiss the poor boy's exposed neck. He ran his tongue along his neck, sucking and kissing the skin. Zexion gasped and began to quietly moan.

"D-dem…" Zexion's face flushed and he entangled his fingers into Demyx's shirt. Demyx bite down into the skin, marking his cute little Zexy. He sucked the pale flesh until he left little hickeys. Zexion scooted away. "Demyx!" Zexion squirmed away and ran father into the kitchen."I-I'm going to clean your kitchen since your incapable of it."

Demyx laughed and smiled."Okay, I'll draw your bath." Zexion started on doing the dishes while he hearing shuffling above his head, hearing water run. This kitchen was going to take a lot of work. How does he live like this? Zexion accidently dropped a cup. Opps. Zexion was good at cleaning-it's just sometime his hand would skip. He doesn't know why but he remembers that.

Zexion was now Demyx's housewife.

Yeah, I failed. Oh guess who the mysterious man after Zexion is! R&R be nice!


End file.
